Clichê
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ela era uma líder de torcida com um fraco por caras inteligentes. Ele era um nerd. Todo mundo conhece a história: eles se apaixonaram. No entanto, o clichê pareceu funcionar perfeitamente para eles.


**Título: **Clichê.

**Censura: **M – 16 anos.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella.

**Descrição: **Ela era uma líder de torcida com um fraco por caras inteligentes. Ele era um nerd. Todo mundo conhece a história: eles se apaixonaram. No entanto, o clichê pareceu funcionar perfeitamente para eles.

**Disclaimer:** É claro que tudo isso não me pertence. Mas eu ainda posso usar o Edward para descrever o meu tipo de cara.

**N/A: Eu escrevi essa história ao som de**_** The Planets Between Us**_**, música da banda Snow Patrol. Além disso, essa história é meio que pra **Ju Hayes**, que pediu que eu fizesse com que um personagem usasse óculos e não fosse a Bella. Aqui está, Ju. E eu **_**sei**_** que a Bella está OOC. Eu queria escrever sobre uma Bella mais desinibida, e o fiz. A propósito, divirtam-se! E não esqueçam de comentar, por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Era quase duas da manhã e Bella estava sentada no balcão de sua cozinha. Sozinha. Ela estava segurando um copo de leite e o encarando. Era engraçado como a mente de qualquer pessoa podia começar a divagar do nada. No caso, a mente de Bella havia começado a divagar com o copo de leite. Porque ela gostava de leite. Na verdade, ela poderia apostar que qualquer _americano_ gostava de leite. Não era à toa que eles tomavam leite no café da manhã, no almoço e na janta; com pizza, lasanha ou peixe. Quer dizer, peixe não. Ela ficava com azia caso bebesse leite e comesse peixe ao mesmo tempo, principalmente se ele fosse frito. A mesma coisa ela não podia dizer de seu pai. Charlie _amava _peixe. Então ele o misturava com qualquer coisa — inclusive, é claro, _leite_.

Bella tinha chego da casa de seu pai ontem à noite. Ela havia parado de bancar a adolescente mimada e deixou de fazer com que Charlie tivesse que vir até Phoenix para vê-la. O que custava ir até Forks e passar uma semana por lá? Ela odiava o clima, mas ela amava Charlie. Ele era o seu pai. Além disso, ela sabia como ele se sentia desconfortável perto de Renée depois da separação dos dois. Principalmente agora que ela havia arrumado um namorado. Phil.

A semana que ela passou em Forks não havia sido um completo desastre. Isso se você descontasse os dois monólogos que Charlie desenvolveu chamados _Como ser uma Líder de Torcida Respeitável_ e _Como ter Sexo Seguro e se Prevenir Contra a Gravidez e DST_. Ele não gostava muito do fato de Bella ser uma líder de torcida. Na cabeça de Charlie, todas as líderes de torcida eram cabeças-ocas e queriam se esfregar com os jogadores do time. Bella admitia que _era_ verdade sobre as saias curtas que elas usavam, mas quanto ao resto ela não podia dizer a mesma coisa. Para começar, a escola dela — e várias outras que ela conhecia — só permitia que uma garota fosse líder de torcida caso tivesse as notas dois pontos acima da média estipulada pelo colégio. Ela não podia dizer em relação a todas as garotas, mas Bella também não queria ficar se esfregando contra os caras do time, embora James tenha tentado se esfregar nela. Isso quase fez com que ele ficasse sem por os pés do campo durante quatro jogos seguidos, já que o treinador havia descoberto.

Quanto ao segundo monólogo, Charlie foi bem enfático. Ele não achava que Renée se lembraria de ter conversas assim com Bella. Ou que ela passaria toda a informação necessária. O que era _parcialmente_ verdade. Mas quem precisava passar pelo constrangimento de conversar sobre sexo com os pais quando se tem internet hoje em dia? Foi isso o que Bella tentou explicar para Charlie. Porque de modo algum ela diria uma palavra sequer sobre o livro que Renée havia lhe dado de presente no último Natal, logo que Bella havia começado a namorar. Só o nome dele — _As 121 Posições Mais Populares Entre as Mulheres Para Encontrar Prazer com o Parceiro _— já a fazia querer enterrar a sua cabeça no chão. Quando Agnes, sua priminha de 7 anos, perguntou o quê ela havia ganhado de sua mãe como presente de Natal, Bella teve que mentir e dizer que havia ganhado um chaveiro. Agnes disse que gostava de chaveiros pelos barulhos que eles faziam. E porque às vezes eles brilhavam.

O — praticamente — discurso de Charlie havia acontecido, _também_, porque ele não gostou da novidade que Bella havia contado a ele alguns meses atrás: ela estava namorando. Ela podia apostar que ele tinha ficado quase roxo quando descobriu e que uma veia ameaçara explodir em sua testa. Ela só não tinha certeza porque contara a ele por telefone, seguindo a sugestão de Renée. Ela sabia que Charlie ainda não havia engolido direito a história do namoro porque ele insistia em chamar Edward de Edwin e às vezes até trocava o sobrenome dele, Cullen, por Callum. Bella, no entanto, não via o porquê de tanta resistência.

Edward era absolutamente _incrível_. E isso não se restringia apenas a aparência dele, apesar de Bella admitir que nesse quesito ele _também_ era incrível. Ela adorava o cabelo louco dele. As mechas nunca conseguiam tomar um só rumo e ficavam espalhadas para todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Elas eram macias e pareciam ter sido cortadas por ele de olhos fechados e em um quarto escuro. Edward também tinha um tique de ficar passando os dedos pelo cabelo. Isso acontecia quando ele estava nervoso, ansioso, alegre, animado, calmo, irritado e até quando ele respirava. Ou seja: o tempo todo. Bella também adorava o fato dele usar óculos. Os cílios dele ficavam incríveis por trás das lentes e da armação preta. Eles eram espessos, compridos e tão bronze quanto o seu cabelo. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, eles emolduravam olhos completamente verdes. Aqueles olhos, ela admitia, foram a sua predição.

Edward não era musculoso. Ele até brincava sobre o fato de Emmett, o capitão do time de futebol e irmão dele, ter roubado todos os músculos que ele poderia possuir. Mas Bella não se importava com isso. Ela gostava do jeito que os braços finos e macios dele a traziam para si e o modo como a barriga dele não parecia ser um monte de pedras. Ela gostava que as coxas dele fossem mais finas que as suas, e que isso deixasse as pernas dele aparentemente mais compridas. Bella gostava de vê-lo com as suas blusas de super-heróis e os seus tênis tão surrados ao ponto da sola estar desgrudando. Ela achava divertido como Edward parecia ter alergia a banhos. Obviamente ela havia conseguido fazer com que ele gostasse de banhos. Ele nunca negou entrar debaixo de um chuveiro quando ela se oferecia para ajudá-lo a ensaboar as costas. Acima disso, ela era fascinada por suas mãos; os dedos longos, pálidos e delicados, próprios de alguém que fez aulas de piano desde os seis anos.

Mas, tirando a aparência, Edward era incrível pelo que residia dentro dele. Uma timidez incontida que ia sumindo gradualmente, conforme você o conhecia. Ela achava engraçado do jeito como ele sempre se arriscava a brigar com Emmett mesmo sabendo que ele iria perder de qualquer jeito caso a discussão evoluísse para aqueles tapas que irmãos costumam trocar. Bella gostava do jeito como ele sorria quando estava nervoso ou contente com alguma coisa. Gostava de como ele sempre parecia uma criança ao ler revistas em quadrinhos ou assistir filmes de ficção ou fantasia. Gostava de amá-lo.

Amá-lo foi uma das coisas mais fáceis que ela já fez na vida. Ela já o conhecia de vista há tempos, mas ela se apaixonou verdadeiramente por ele por causa de um gesto. Um único gesto, e ela havia caído no amor. Ela estava discutindo com Ingrid, uma das garotas que era líder de torcida junto com ela, e Ingrid, com raiva, pegou o material que Bella estava segurando nos braços e jugou no chão. O corredor inteiro parou de andar e começou a olhar para as duas com expectativa, obviamente esperando por uma briga e cabelos sendo puxados. Até Rosalie, a namorada de Emmett e melhor amiga de Bella, ficou parada, apenas assistindo. Apesar disso, Bella não tinha dúvidas que se a briga realmente começasse, Rose entraria no meio para ajudá-la. Foi aí que Edward entrou em cena. Ele estava perto dos armários e deu alguns passos para perto de Bella. Ele se agachou e pegou os livros e o caderno dela, e então os estendeu em sua direção. Ele foi _gentil_.

E depois, quando Bella o agradeceu, ele gaguejou um "de nada". Assim que ele começou a andar em direção a sua próxima aula, Bella caminhou ao lado dele. Era uma sorte que eles tivessem História da América no próximo tempo — juntos. No final do dia, os alunos da escola não estavam fofocando sobre a quase briga de Bella com Ingrid. Eles estavam comentando sobre o garoto. Sobre Edward. Bella Swan havia chutado a bunda de cada garoto da escola que havia se atrevido a convidá-la para sair, mas no final do dia ela aceitou a carona que Edward lhe ofereceu.

Bella chacoalhou a cabeça. E pensar que ela havia se lembrado de tudo isso apenas por estar olhando para um copo de leite. Talvez, se ela vivesse na idade média, seu nome seria _Bella, a Divagadora_.

Ela bebeu o seu copo de leite e o deixou na pia. O objetivo do leite era fazê-la relaxar, mas ela parecia mais desperta que nunca. Bella subiu as escadas silenciosamente e conferiu se Renée estava dormindo ao passar pela porta do quarto dela. Quando Bella voltou da casa de Charlie, ela encontrou algumas roupas do Phil no guarda-roupa de sua mãe, e ela sabia que Phil havia ficado em sua casa enquanto ela estava em Forks. Isso não a incomodou. Talvez um pouquinho no princípio, mas depois passou por dois motivos: Renée parecia mais feliz que nunca e também porque Bella estava sendo hipócrita ao pensar assim. Até porque Renée deixava que Edward dormisse na casa delas.

Bella andou rapidamente pelo corredor e entrou em seu quarto. Assim que ela abriu a porta, Edward acordou com o barulho e acendeu o abajur, colocando os óculos e esfregando os olhos por baixo das lentes.

— Bella? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Edward se sentou na cama e o edredom escorregou pelo peito dele. Ele usava uma blusa branca de mangas e meias para dormir. Tanya, mais uma das líderes de torcida, disse a Bella que aquilo era estranho e brega — _unsexy_. Tanya estava namorando com Robb Kostya, outro jogador de futebol-americano, e disse que toda vez que eles dormiam juntos ela se assegurava que ele estivesse nu ou que não usasse nada mais que sua boxer. Bella não ligava que Edward dormisse de blusa e meias, já que ele tinha sinusite e ficava gripado facilmente. Ela até que achava meio que charmosinho, na verdade.

Ela deu passos longos para poder chegar mais rápido até ele.

— Hey, coração — ela murmurou, afastando uma das tantas mechas rebeldes do rosto dele e sentando-se ao seu lado.

Edward soltou um bocejo.

— Onde você estava?

— Na cozinha, tomando um copo de leite — ela murmurou. — Estava sem sono.

Ele puxou o corpo dela para mais perto do seu e foi um pouco para o lado, deixando que ela ocupasse um espaço maior na cama de casal comum. Não era um king-size — Bella não tinha nem dinheiro e nem espaço no seu quarto para uma. Mas ela gostava de usar essa desculpa para poder dormir mais próxima a Edward.

O abajur ainda estava aceso e Edward ainda estava com os seus óculos. Ele estava olhando para o teto enquanto acariciava as costas dela por baixo da camisola cinza de algodão — que parecia ser apenas uma camiseta grande demais para o tamanho dela —, e parecia tão desperto quanto Bella agora. Bella enfiou a sua mão embaixo da blusa dele e começou arrastar seus dedos pela região um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Ela sabia como ele tinha arrepios naquela parte. Exceto pelas meias e pela blusa, Edward estava completamente nu embaixo das cobertas. E talvez fosse por isso que Tanya dissesse que era muito bizarro. Mas Bella _ainda continuava_ achando charmosinho. Os movimentos dos dedos de Edward continuaram contra a sua pele, e os arrepios somente aumentaram. Ela estava ficando excitada. Eram duas horas da manhã e ela estava planejando seduzir o seu namorado para conseguir um pouco de sexo.

Ela beijou o pescoço de Edward e sua mão desceu um pouco. Ela traçou com o seu indicador algumas linhas invisíveis no interior da coxa de Edward. E depois ela subiu, deslizando os dedos pela virilha dele. Ela sentiu ele estremecer embaixo dos seus dedos. Ela continuou com os movimentos até que ele estivesse praticamente ofegante, assim como ela mesma. Quando ela viu que Edward a queria, ela se sentou na cama e puxou a sua camisola pela cabeça. Ela e Edward haviam "feito amor", como _ele_ gostava de dizer, antes de dormir, então ela também não vestia nada por baixo da peça de roupa. Era nessas horas que ela entendia quando Rose e Tanya falavam que "uma ereção respondia muitas perguntas". Ela tinha _certeza_ que Edward estava no clima para sexo. Ele não tinha como fingir uma resposta dessas.

Bella abriu a gaveta do seu criado-mudo e tirou um preservativo de lá. Ela resgou a embalagem com os dentes e o pegou na mão. Ele era verde. Bella gostava de comprar preservativos coloridos e "tirar na sorte", como ela e as garotas diziam. Preservativo rosa significava que iria ser lento, amarelo era selvagem, vermelho era você-não-vai-sentar-por-três-dias, azul significava sexo oral e verde era modo-livre, o que geralmente significava que o namorado escolhia. Obviamente os meninos não sabiam disso, mas elas se divertiam fazendo apostas. Às vezes elas acertavam e às vezes não. Rosalie dizia que costumava comprar quatro vermelhos para cada rosa, apenas por precaução. Tanya gostava do azul, já que ela e Robb revezavam. E Bella... bem, Bella preferia o verde mesmo. Porque ela gostava de ver Edward desinibido com ela. Ela gostava de ter certeza que ele apreciava cada segundo disso quanto ela. Além disso, os olhos dele eram verdes. Era idiota, mas ela achava que escolher o verde dava sorte. Bella suspirou e afastou o edredom para poder sentar-se em cima das pernas de Edward.

Ela desenrolou o preservativo sobre o pênis dele e Edward se moveu, indo mais para o centro da cama enquanto ela sentava em cima dele. Ela mordeu o lábio e sussurrou o nome dele enquanto seu quadril ia descendo em direção ao dele. Mas então ela parou o seu quadril no meio do caminho e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Bella tirou os óculos dele e colocou em cima do criado-mudo, sabendo que era desconfortável para Edward quando as lentes começavam a embaçar. Ela também se livrou da blusa dele e decidiu manter o abajur ligado. Seus lábios tocaram os dele e ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir as mãos de Edward escorregando pelas suas costas e apertando a sua bunda. Elas desceram um pouco mais e apertaram as suas coxas por trás, abrindo-as mais para que o quadril dele pudesse ir mais para cima e para que ele pudesse entrar mais profundamente nela.

Edward correspondia ao beijo e seu quadril continuava a ir contra o de Bella. Suas mãos ainda seguravam as coxas dela abertas. Bella mordeu o lábio e colou a sua testa com a dele, se esforçando para não fazer barulho. Embaixo dela, Edward voltava a ficar ofegante. Ele tirou as mãos das coxas dela e subiu para a bunda de Bella de novo, apertando com as duas mãos. Assim que os dois aprofundaram o relacionamento, Bella descobriu que Edward gostava da daquela região em particular. Enquanto os garotos não tiravam os olhos dos decotes das meninas, Edward não tirava suas mãos dos bolsos das calças de Bella. Bem, o que ela podia fazer? Ele _realmente_ gostava daquela região. Bella sentiu os braços dele em suas costas. Uma das mãos de Edward estava pousada possessivamente sobre a curva de seu quadril e era como se ele a prendesse em um abraço largo. O quadril de Bella estava parado, e era o de Edward que se movimentava para encontrar o dela.

Em determinado momento, ele precisava de mais. Então suas mãos voltaram para a bunda de Bella e ele fez com que ela começasse a se movimentar, forçando o quadril dela a subir e descer, sempre fazendo movimento contrário do dele para ter mais impacto. Ele gemia quando os quadris dos dois colidiam e a apertava ainda mais com suas mãos.

— Edward — ela choramingou.

Ele afastou as mãos dela e Bella desceu com tudo sobre ele. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Eles ficaram se mexendo suavemente por um momento. Agora Edward se mantinha parado e Bella balançava o seu quadril para frente e para trás. Suas mãos estavam no peito de Edward, e ele aproveitou que estava com as mãos livres para correr pela superfície das coxas dela subir pela cintura. Seus dedos continuaram ao norte até que encontraram o objetivo: os seios de Bella. Edward puxou um travesseiro para trás de suas costas para que ele pudesse ficar mais inclinado, e ele beijou o vale entre os seios dela, e depois sua língua percorreu os próprios seios. Enquanto sua boca estava em um, sua mão estava em outro.

— Bella — ele gemeu contra a pele dela e fechou os olhos, arrastando o seu nariz por baixo do seio e mordiscando a pele. Bella aumentou o ritmo dos balanços. Edward a ajudou voltando a colocar suas mãos na bunda dela, mas então mudou de ideia. Ele a abraçou e segurou o corpo dela próximo o bastante para que ele pudesse cheirá-la. Ele disse uma vez que gostava do jeito que ela cheirava no sexo. Principalmente quando ela estava com cabelo molhado. Edward disse que era como se o perfume dela ficasse mais forte quando ela suava. Os poros dela se abriam, e tudo o que Edward podia respirar era a fragrância de morango que Bella tinha. O quadril dela voltou a ficar parado e Edward começou a movimentar o seu, ainda mantendo seus braços cruzados nas costas de Bella. Ele acelerou o ritmo e dobrou suas pernas em um ângulo que ele pudesse manter a rapidez constante e sem se cansar muito. Bella mordiscava os lábios dele e o provocava com sua língua, às vezes passando-a pelo maxilar de Edward ou às vezes pela orelha, e então ela chupava o lóbulo. Quando ela fazia isso, Edward investia ainda mais depressa contra o seu quadril. Era tão rápido que os seus seios — mesmo que praticamente inexistentes — balançavam.

Quando ele cansou, Bella manteve o ritmo. Ele estava com o seu quadril repousado na cama e agora era ela que fazia com que os seus seios balançassem. Ela mordeu o lábio e se manteve subindo e descendo contra Edward, o mais rapidamente que ela pôde. Ela sentiu aquela familiar pressão e os dedos de seus pés curvaram. Ela teve que fechar os olhos. Edward pareceu não se importar mais se estava cansado ou não, pois os movimentos dele recomeçaram. Ele investia com tanta força que Bella tragava todo o ar que conseguia pelo seu nariz. Ela empurrava quando ele empurrava e afastava quando ele afastava.

Ambos estavam se esforçando para não gritar. Bella foi a primeira a sucumbir, cravando seus dedos nos lençóis e jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela mordeu o lábio para abafar o grito, mas não foi suficientemente eficaz. Edward veio logo em seguida, e ela sabia que isso ia acontecer, por isso ainda não parou com os movimentos. Ele puxou as coxas dela para baixo enquanto investia para cima, e então chegou ao limite. Ele gritou e Bella teve que tampar a boca dele com suas mãos para tentar impedir que isso acordasse Renée. Foi inútil. Houve um barulho, como se alguém tivesse derrubado algo no chão em outro cômodo. Quando ele finalmente relaxou embaixo dela, Bella estava rindo. Ela saiu de cima dele e rolou para o lado, tentando segurar a risada. Não funcionou, porque no momento seguinte Edward a estava abraçando e a segurando contra o seu corpo, rindo também.

— Eu acho que dessa vez nós acordamos a sua mãe — ele comentou, sem saber se ria mais ou ficava envergonhado.

Isso foi apenas motivo de Bella rir mais ainda. Era engraçado imaginar que ela poderia ter deixado Renée sem jeito ao ser acordada por determinados _ruídos_.

— Eu também acho — ela confessou, colando o seu nariz com o de Edward e escovando um contra o outro.

Ela suspirou e finalmente criou coragem para levantar. Edward entregou o preservativo a ela e ela deu um nó. Por sorte, Bella agora tinha um banheiro só seu no seu quarto, portanto ela não precisou ir muito longe para se livrar da camisinha. Ela voltou para a cama com Edward e pegou a blusa dele que ela havia jogado no chão e a entregou. Edward a vestiu rapidamente por cima da cabeça e puxou o edredom sobre suas pernas, deixando-o erguido para que Bella pudesse entrar embaixo com ele. Bella não se incomodou em vestir a camisola novamente. Ela deitou-se ao lado de Edward na cama e ele puxou o edredom sobre os dois. Assim que Bella apoiou a sua cabeça no peito dele, Edward beijou a testa dela e começou a brincar com as mechas de cabelo próximas a fronte. Ele segurou Bella contra si silenciosamente por algum tempo.

No começo havia sido um pouco difícil para eles arrumarem um lugar. Esme aceitava que os dois tivessem uma relação mais profunda, mas não os queria juntos embaixo do teto dela. Edward tinha um carro, mas era ruim ter que pular para o banco de trás e achar um lugar deserto cada vez que eles queriam transar. Então Renée permitiu que eles ficassem na casa dela. Ela era uma mulher "desinibida e moderna", usando suas próprias palavras. Mas aí eles tiveram o problema de Edward estar dormindo praticamente todas as noites da semana na casa de Bella. Então foi estipulado que ele poderia dormir três noites, incluindo finais de semana, e do resto eles teriam que se virar com o Volvo. Eles estavam mais que felizes com esse combinado.

Bella se aconchegou mais contra o peito de Edward e ele não parou de mexer no cabelo dela. Ele sussurrava qualquer canção de ninar boba que tinha ouvido por aí. Quem poderia imaginar que líderes de torcida se apaixonavam por nerds fixados em super-heróis? Quem poderia imaginar que nerds eram gentis com líderes de torcidas? Bem, não era muito comum, mas, talvez pelo contraste da situação, tudo soava completamente piegas.

No entanto, em vários momentos, como agora, o piegas e o clichê se encaixavam perfeitamente para eles.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
